Robin Hood/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. Battle vs. Leonidas I (by Wassboss) King Leonidas is making his way through a dense forest in search of the one they call Robin Hood. He has heard of this warrior who steals from the rich and gives to the poor. He himself has had money stolen by this man and he has come to kill him. However he is not the only one in the forest... Robin Hood is hidden in a tree. He watches as leonidas walks past, notches an arrow and fires. However leonidas hears the bow strings being pulled and lifts up his shield the arrow bouncing off it. He turns to face his attacker but can’t see through the brush. Another arrow flies out and embeds itself in his arm. Leonidas pulls it out and throws his javelin at the tree. It does not hit robin but the force at which it was thrown striking the trunk of the tree causes him to fall off his perch. He gets up and fires another arrow but again leonidas’s shield protects him. Robin runs off to find his other weapons with leonidas hot on his trail. He gets to a clearing and picks up his quarterstaff. He swings it a leonidas, but his armour stops the staff doing any damage. Leonidas pulls out his dory and thrusts it forward scraping robin’s leg. Robin tries to hit him again but leonidas lashes forward with his shield knocking the staff out of his hands. He then tries to stab him with the spear but robin cuts it in half with his sword. Leonidas pulls out his short sword and swings it at robin. Robin jumps out of the way and thrust forward with his own sword and grazes leonidas’s arm. Leonidas ducks under the blade and thrusts upward stabbing robin in the leg. He screams in pain and kicks leonidas in the head stunning him. He then pulls out his rondel dagger and buckler and duel wielding them. He fast and precise blows overwhelm leonidas and he is left with several gashes in his arms and legs. Leonidas pushes forward with his shield and rams robin into a tree. He then stabs robin in the head ending his life. He stands up and with a cry of “SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARTA” walks off to find help for his wounds. Winner: King Leonidas Expert's Opinion King Leonidas won because his armour and shield stopped the arrows from doing damage and once in close range king leonidas dominated the physically weaker Robin Hood. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Genghis Khan (by Wassboss) : Genghis Khan : Robin Hood Genghis and 4 of his body guards are making their way through Sherwood Forrest. They shimmy their horses through the tightly packed pathways and sometimes heavy foliage. As the path widens out a bit, one of the more senior bodyguards slides up besides genghis. "Excuse me for the intrusion my khan but would be so kind as to remind me why we're not razing this forrest to the ground and crushing this pathetic excuse for a leader" Genghis smiles, his men are just as ambitious as he trained them to be. "Well Koloku, this Sheriff, as he likes to call himself, has offered us a very handsome tribute in order for us to be left alone, courtesy of the King. We are heading to meet him now" Satisfied with his answer Koloku falls back into place and the silent plodding along continues, until their passway is blocked by a fallen tree. The men back up a bit, so the horses have more space to move about in a clearing, before two of the men dismount and attempt to dislodge the tree, but seem to be having little success in doing so. "My Khan, Is it just me or is it unerving quite for a forrest" Koloku says aloud, scanning the forrest for any signs of an ambush. "You worry too much Koloku" Genghis says, secretly taking note of any possible ambush spots. As he says this, Koloku spots the glimmer of metal and immediatly without even having to think, places himself between the glimmer and his Khan. As he does this a flurry of arrows launch through the air, slamming into koloku and his horse, fataly wounding him. One of the men trying to dislodge the tree is also killed and the other is knocked off his feet but he manages to regain his footing. The remaining two bodyguards immediatly bunch closer into their leader, drawing their own bows. However nothing happens and the forrest returns to it's silence. "Come out then you Cowards" Genghis shouts "or are you yak penis's to scared to fight like a true warrior". As he utters these last words a band of bandits leap from out of the foliage, weapons drawn and shouting a battle cry. Genghis and his men waste no time on letting loose a volley of arrows, managing to down one of the merry men. A stray arrow fired my Robin Hood manages to hit the horse belonging to one of the mongol troops, downing him and momentarily putting one of the men out of the fight. Genghis and his other bodyguard run out of ammo and draw there respective weapons. Genghis spurs his horse forwards, charging right at the men and launches his Guan Dao out of his hand, hitting one of the merry men in the chest, pinning him to the ground. As he wheels around however his horse is struck in the neck by an arrow and rears up, throwing his rider off and running off into the forrest. The other two bodyguards (the one having dusted himself up from his fall off his horse) also make a dash for the merry men, who stand ready to fight. "I'll deal with the leader over there Robin while you finish off these two" Little John says, getting a nod of approval from the outlaw king. As he runs runs off, Robin draws his longsword, awaiting the charging madmen. His fellow robber attempts to hit one of the charging men with his quaterstaff but misses leaving him wide open to attack. The lead mongol takes advantage of this and stabs him through the thigh with his Guan Dao. The man screams in agony but is soon silenced by a gash to the throat from a sabre. Robin is now left to contend with two enemies but he keeps his calm and raises his sword. Dodging a clumsy initial attack he swerves around to dodge another from the second mongol before raking his sword across his armour, scoring a small gash across the man's ribs, enough to cause him heavy discomfort. He then begins a long period of parrying and deflecting before deflecting one of the men's sword into the helmet of the other, causing disorientation and confusion which he quickly takes advantage of. He hacks into the side of the first mongol, downing him in time to duck under the blow of the other. Drawing his dagger he lunges forward and plunges into the man's neck, taking a step back and finishing off the attack with a swing from the longsword. He then returns to the downed man and presses the sword down through his chest, finishing him off. He then sheathes his dagger and runs over to help Little John. As genghis pulls himself up, he notices a large man running at him, swinging a large sword. Drawing his own sabre, genghis reacts just in time to block a blow, almost knocking him off his feet from the force. He slowly gets forced back by the power of the blows but quickly realises the pattern and when John uses an ever so predictable swipe, Genghis darts in close and jabs his sword into his sword arm, managing to leave the point of the sword protuding out of the other side of the arm before pulling it out. Little John howls in pain and this gives genghis the oppourtunity to begin cutting into him, leaving cut after cut after cut in the big man's chest. It's not long before he falls, never to rise again. Genghis is about to sheath his sword when an arrow hits him square in the chest, glancing off his armour and knocking him to the ground. As he rises he is lucky to dodge a jumping downward thrust from Robin, thrusting his own sword forward and managing to leave a small gash on his wrist. Robin immediately takes a step back and the two begin circling each other, nervous to be the first to attack. "You killed my best friend" robin says angrily. "It was his own fault, he attacked me and he was not up to par with his fighting skill. I'm suprised the big oaf lasted so long" Robin lets out a cry of anger and charges, feinting a left thrust before delivering his true attack, a right swipe. Genghis is caught off guard but fortunatly his armour protects him from the blow. He attempts an attack of his own but robin is too quick and parries it, the sword bouncing harmlessly away. This continues in this fashion for quite some time with nethier one being able to get an advantage over the other. By sheer luck however genghis manages to strike a weapon point in robin's sword, breaking a good foot off the weapon. Robin steps back, looking down at his sword before dropping it and drawing his dagger. "What do you say, a fair fight" he says, daring genghis to a knife fight. "You have fought well my foe, the least I can do is offer you a fair death" the mongol chief replies, tossing his sword aside and drawing his mongolian knife. The two men charge at each other, colliding and trying to get a good grip on the other. For once genghis's armour works against him and robin is able to get the better hold, stabbing his knife into his opponents shoulder blade. Genghis roars in pain and, in a suprising show of strength, grips Robin by his arm and leg and lifts him up over his head, throwing him to the ground. Robin hits the ground hard and his dagger goes flying out of his hand. He scrambles acorss the ground to get it but genghis is having none of it. Flipping his knife around and grasping tightly by the blade, he draws back his wrist and throws, the knife sailing through the air. Robin reaches for his dagger and as he turns around to face his enemy the dagger slams into his neck and he falls to the ground. Genghis walks over to his sword and picks it up, walking over to his dying opponent as he desperatly tries to stop the bleeding. "You fought well and as a result you died well. The sky gods will welcome you" he says, raising his sword above his head and plunging it into his chest, ending the reign of Robin of Loxley. Genghis removes his knife from the dead bandit as the sound of hoofbeats sound. A pair of mongol scouts round the corner and seeing their khan hunched over a body, rush to his side. "Are you okay my lord" one of the scouts enquires. "I am. However there is an imminent threat from these englishmen and I have decided to refuse the tribute offered by the Sheriff. Weather he sent these bandits to kill me we may never know but I can't take the risk that he didn't. You head back to the main army, tell Khaser and Kachium to prepare the troops for movement, this is war now" As one of the scouts rushes back to the main army, genghis mounts a nearby horse which was not killed or injured during the fight and looks towards the castle in the distance. "I am the Flail of God. If you has not committed great sin, God would not have sent a punishment like me upon you" Winner: Genghis Khan Expert's Opinion Genghis won because of his superior leadership skills and his better tactical mind. His armour also played a big factor and moreover Robin and his Men's lack of it turned out to be his downfall as it gave him less protection against the supeior close range weaponry of genghis and his men. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage